wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Source:Towers of Midnight Book Tour, Barnes and Noble, New York, NY 8 November 2010
'Towers of Midnight Book Tour, Barnes and Noble, New York, NY 8 November 2010' Report by WinespringBrother Got there 2 hours early, met up with some of the Storm Leaders from last year and talked about TofM briefly which was nice, got my bracelet to be allowed in. The venue was smaller than the one from last year so a lot of people had to wait outside the seating area which was not too nice, since they could not hear the reading and Q&A through the glass walls surrounding the small auditorium. I heard lots of complaints, and may send one to Barnes and Noble and see if they can avoid this kind of situation for The A Memory of Light Tour. Recording was prohibited except for the Tower Guards, so I took notes, and I think I got all the questions. Harriet read Lan's scene in the Prologue, which was nice, one of the buildups to my favorite scene in the book. Then the Q&A: Q: Was Verin in TofM? A: I know what you're looking for, is Nakomi really Verin, and that's going to be a RAFO. Q: Does Rand still recite his list of lost ladies? A: RAFO. Rand's thoughts for the bulk of this book were not shown deliberately. Q: Have we seen red veils before? A: RAFO. Q: (a takeoff on Leigh's review) I've seen this somewhere before : gollum gollum gollum A: Fain will not end up like Gollum. Though Harriet said he is even crazier than how he was shown in prologue. EDIT to clarify and correct: Brandon rewrote his original submission of Fain's scene based on Harriet's comments that he wasn't portrayed as crazy enough. Q: Will everyone win at Snakes and Foxes now? A: Nothing has changed about the game now. Q: Where is Bela now? A: Brandon: in the White Tower Stable. Harriet: Communing with the Dark One! Some other people of note were in attendance besides Team Jordan, including Emily, Charlain Harris (who wrote some vampire novels I hear) Peter V. Brett (who was at the NY Comic Con, and wrote The Warded Man), Leigh Butler (our fellow famous Storm Leader), Tom Doherty (who was kind enough to sign my TofM) and the whole team from Tor as well. Since the room was so small as to be overflowing, the B&N people shooed everyone out after they got their books signed, so I had no chance to eavesdrop on other people's questions for Brandon and Team Jordan, though I did stick around for the raffle and some trivia questions (got a few right but somehow forgot how many sisters Mat has though I did remember their names). However, Tower Guardsman Tom said his fiance Erin is taking down the q's and a's and will post a report in the next day or so. Woot! (He was also curious about Matt's reaction to the killer of Asmodean :P) I was able to ask 2 questions as my books were signed. Q: paraphrased since it is a long question (though I did read it right from my I-phone as it was worded) Are the ghost sightings and strange window seen in TAR (flame and fang) due to the mirror worlds merging? A: Brandon: They are both due to the pattern unravelling. Q: Regarding timeline in TofM, what can you say about how each person's plot arc lined up? A: Maria and Alan: There was a gap for some of the main story lines for about 1.5-2 weeks of only offscreen activity before the big meetup at Merrilor. Lan's trip from World's End to Tarwin's Gap took 100 days, and it lined him up with the other plotlines at that point. The whole gang can jump right into Tarmon Gai'don! URL for report: http://www.theoryland.com/vbulletin/showthread.php?t=3940 Category:Interaction with Fans Category:Reports from Fans